Dream your dream
by HedgehogLoveSonamy
Summary: Sonic and Amy are going to high school! Who knows when a old enemy shows up? Maybe a new challenge? A new adventure awaits... Includes other couples: Crails, Knuxouge, Slivaze and ShadOC. Rated T for language. R&R and no flames pls.
1. Chapter 1 An unexpected start

Normal POV

The end of the first term break, time for school. Sonic was waiting at Amy's house. They are best friends with Tails since kindergarden.

"Amy, I am here!" Sonic shouted.

"I am coming!' as Amy grab her breakfast and walked out the door.

"Good morning Amy! Do we have to walk to school?" Sonic said impatiently

"No-" Sonic scoops her up and sped to the school.

*********At school**********

they went into their homeroom to get ready for class. Tails, the first one arrived waved at them.

'Hiya guys!' Tails said.

'Yo Tails!' Sonic waved back.

"Hi Tails!' Amy waved too.

They chat about their holiday and their past adventures.' Speaking of adventures, do you remember when we are at the Space Alcony Ark?" Tails said.

'Is it the one when we are at Chris's world? I wonder if Shadow did survived" Amy asked.

'I did survived. Rose.'

Amy turned around, gasped. She saw the familar black hedgehog standing behind them, as well as ever.

'Shadow! How did you survived?' Amy asked.

'I will tell you later, but not now.' Shadow answered.

'Nice to see you again, Shad' Sonic said.

'Hmph ' Shadow said.

'Shadow! Long time no see!" Tails exclaimed.

"Woah! Who knows Shadow the hedgehog will come to the high school?" Sonic said.

"Didn't expected that." Tails said, Shadow ingored them and went to the back of the classroom as the teacher come in.

"Settle down class, we got a student this year. Shadow the Hedgehog ." the teacher said, 'sorry miss, I was late.' who could that be? The red edchidna, Knuckles!

'Knuckles, detention after school!' The teacher handed him a detention slip.

'What? It is just the first day of school!' Knuckles protested.

'No excuses, Mr. Knuckles. See you after school' Knuckles sighed and went back to his seat

(*yawns* boring lesson. Lunch time!)

****with Shadow****

"Shads!" Sonic shouted.

Shadow turned around, 'what do you want faker?'

"Hey don't be that rude, I just wonder if you wanna join us at lunch!'

"Whatever." Shadow said while walking to the canteen with Sonic.

They arrived at the canteen, the team was already there, Amy, Tails, Cream Knuckles and Rouge. Amy was the first one who spotted them. 'Hi Sonic! Hi Shadow!' The other waved at them.

'Hi Amy! How was everything?' Sonic waved back.

'Nothing good, scinece and home Ec. is killing me. Rouge squrted all the jam on me, then I got punished by Vanilla BUT ROUGE WAS FREE TO GO! ' Rouge was smirking and Amy frowned. Sonic sweatdropped when he saw Amy's face is like'I am going to kill you' and Rouge's is like'how lucky I am' with her hands in the air.(A/N: that looks werid...)

Amy's POV

I hate home Ec. class after the thing happened minutes ago. Now Shadow's coming for school without telling why, scinece getting an F, and now home ec. class, what the hell was going on today! Oh great, I got history next, another test.

'So...Amy, you got anything do this Saturday?'

Wait...what? Is Sonic asking me out? I can't refuse, right? Just a FRIENDLY date, right? All the problems away. OMG. I am felling my face heating up. THERE'S NO WAY I AM FALLING LOVE WITH HIM (before I did) but not this time, maybe I shoud just keep cool, yeah, keep cool.

'I think I am free, why ask?' I tried to sound natural, but it came out werid... I think Sonic didn't notice that.

'Um... I was wondering if you want to hang out at twinkle park?' OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD

ok stop it, as I said keep cool, keep cool.


	2. Chapter 2 All hail Shadow

Amy's POV

Keep cool, the least thing I can do. 'Sure, I got nothing better to do.'

I did well, yay! a cookie for me! 'kay' then. Pick you up at eight?'

'Sure then!' I shouted, then I saw his grin as he run away. As the boys left, the girls quickly gather around me. Oh crap.

'So Sonic asked you out? That's really cool!'

'Ha! Rouge you owned me ten rings!'

'Whatever.'

I managed slip out from the girls, and I did it! Yay! another cookie for me!

Now for the history class, guess who's in my class. Shadow the Hedgehog.I walked over a sit next to him The teacher was talking about Africa blah blah blah. I never liked history.

_**So Sonic asked you out?**_

_**That's funny, you call Sonic instead of faker. But yeah he asks me out.**_

_**I think you will kill me if I call him that in front of you.**_

_**Pls Shad I have grown up now ==**_

Shadow shot me a question look, like he is saying 'really?'

I hate you Shadow... == Lesson over! Lets see... I have...what?! French, with like I am stuck with him in the afternoon. I saw Cream heading to us, when I tried to wave, I realized the thing happened in the canteen. I hide behind him as quick as I could, he raised an eyebrow at me, I shush him and kept watching Cream heading to us. Cream said,'Shadow, did you saw Amy?' in a high tone. I can saw her staring at me, with a raised eyebrow. Ugh. I hate myself. 'Cream, I am here.'

'Amy! You're here!' She hugs me really hard, choking me to death. Now I know what Sonic feels when I hug him. ==

'So Cream, what do you want?'

"I just wonder if you want to hang out at that mall with us after school.' With... with the girls? I gulped, I blinked at Shadow for SOS. Shadow just rolled his eyes, 'See you in the Gym class, Rose.' and walked away. Why Shadow? Why? 'Um... sure!' I said. 'Ok then, see you after school!' she said and walked away.

Oh my god, I am so busted. Shadow the hedgehog, standing at the corridor, smirking. I feel my a vibration in my pocket, who could that be?

**_Rose?_**

**_== Shadow the hedgehog, did u saw the WHOLE THING?_**

**_And wt u think?_**

**_..._**

**_So tell me wt happened_**

**_Like if I would :P_**

**_Very funny, now tell me_**

He looked at me and I shot him the :P look and left. I can feel it I am in deep trouble. I mean, first the girls probably asking me about Sonic, and Shadow thinks I am a kid. Oh now I got Gym, that means I am with Shadow, Blaze and Sonic. I head to the gym as fast as I can.

Finally, I made it. It took me forever to go there.

The first thing I saw is Blaze waving at me. 'S'up Amy?'

'Good, and you?'

'Very great!' she squealed, that must be something I was expecting.

'May I have your full attention-' she proudly announced, but she was cut off by a voice.

'Me and Blaze are going out.' Silver said while approaching us.

'Well, I am happy-' I tried to say something, but I was cut off, by Blaze.

'Silver, don't you see I am trying to talk to Amy?' She pouted.

'Jeez, sorry Blaze, I am just excited.' Silver scratches his head.

I sweatdropped. Maybe I should leave them alone. I walked away from them, I realized how Blaze's attitude changes after she met Sliver. She was a non-talkative girl who wears glasses, and always duck her head into books. Now, whenever she is around Silver, immediately she throws her book away, I really mean that she THROWS away her book, I remember last time, she threw her book straight to Marine. Marine the Raccoon, we miss her so much, she and Blaze are best friends, one day, she told us her crew needs her back for some important reasons. So she left us a year ago. I sighed.

'Hey Ames, was' up with the sighing?'

' Oh hey Sonic! Just thinking about Marine.'

He put a hand on me shoulder, 'Don't worry Amy, Marine said she will be back. Besides,' he winked,'I like seeing your smile, so cheer up Ames!' I blushed.

'Thanks Sonic, I feel much more better.' I put up a huge smile, I was back, the happy Amy.

'Man, that was some time.' Sonic said.

'Yeah, I didn't know the first day can be that long.' I said.

'Well I better go, Tails asks me to help him with the tornado.'

'See you tomorrow then?'

He gave me a thumb up and dash away. Tails always fixing his plane... Anyways, me and the girls are having a sleepover today, so better hurry! Wait, my phone is buzzing again.

**Tell me **

**== no**

**tell me or I send this to Sonic.**

downloading image...

Oh crap. It's a picture of my drawing, it's a picture that me and Sonic kissing in twinkle park.

**I hate you Shadow. **

**I know, so r u telling me or not?**

**fine, it is just me and Sonic going on a FRIENDLY date tomorrow. And the girls are asking questions.**

**O... ic gd luck to u**

**happy now?**

**yes ^^ congrats u 2 **

**=_= it's just a friendly hang out**

**yeah a friendly hang out **

Why Shadow became so talkative? It is SO unlike him.

* * *

**The first two chapters are short, I will try to make it longer.**

**Dream: Why Shadow is talking that much?**

**Me: Umm... I wanted to! **

**Dream: Fine... Am I in this story?**

**Me: I dunno... maybe**

**Dream: You better put me in this story or else!**

**Me: ...No. R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3 The unknown girl

This chapter is REALLY short. I will try to make it longer (that's what I said on the last chapter) Since I wrote this a year ago, So I don't want to change a lot of it. OC and storyline belongs to me and Sonic team belongs to SEGA.

Enjoy!

* * *

Unknown POV

The night, the stars, the moon. Here is the place were I should be. I am no longer belong to the light. I now traveled with the darkness, follow the wind, but now, my fate has changed, now my mission is to revenge, for everything that they did to me.

Normal POV

The white hedgehog head off to station square, seeing everything in sight, the buildings, the roads and the lampposts, all things seems so new to her, but she don't care. She keep running, trying to find the right spot to rest, finally, she find a tree in next to an abandoned house she quickly hop up to the tree and take a sleep. She didn't know there was someone watching her.

'Object spotted, report the the HQ immediately ' the mysterious sound can be heard.

The white hedgehog alarmed,' Who's there?' She didn't hop off the tree, she pressed a button on her ear, it popped out a small communicator, a orange glass screen covers her left eye, but she can still see the surroundings, and a microphone located right next to her mouth.

She started to look around, the screen shows the scene behind the leaves, she can't stuck her head out because she will be spotted.

The mysterious thing, hovered away, but the the white hedgehog spotted him. She jumped down from the back of the tree, try to not make any noise, she hesitated before she took out her violin, _I can't destroy it yet, I need to know who send it. And the reason. He said I needed to be extremely alert about them. _She followed that thing, after a few minutes, she saw the huge fortress right in front of her, and a neon sign have a weird logo on it ,she was amazed of the size of the fortress, and , but she snapped out of it. She quickly took out her violin, an ice violin bow separated from the original bow, it hit it straight through the thing's heart. After the thing is completely destroyed, she take a closer look, it is a robot with with a logo on it, same as the one on the neon sign.

She quickly scanned it using her commutator, and send it out. Quickly she received a call. She quickly hide behind a building and before she take the call.

'You spotted one of your enemy's base, but he is the easy one to take down, don't destroy it yet, we need him to discover another enemy of ours.'

'Fine then, now what should I do?' she talked through the commutator.

'Now what we can do is wait for the next target. Now why don't you have a trip in that fortress?'

'Got that.'

With a sound of beep, the commutator went off. She took out her violin out, she plays a unique music and she became invisible. She dashes into the fortress without any guards noticing. _This place is interesting, but I better take a rest._ She found a tree not far from it a take a rest.

She realized how her life changed. And she liked it.

* * *

**Me: Done! Though it's a bit rushed...**

**Dream: But it's cool! I wonder who she is.**

**Me: *evil laugh* You will figure out soon.**

**Dream: No way! Cliffhanger!**

**Me: *sweatdropped* Is that a cliffhanger too you? **

**Dream: I dunno.**

**R&R!**


End file.
